Xiao Moxian
Xiao Moxian ' is one of the heroines of the story. She has mischievous personality and was born of the monster race and human race. Her real name is Ji Xian. Appearance 'Divine Realm A young woman wearing all black. She had the appearance of a 15-16 year old girl, and her hair hung down her shoulders like a waterfall of black ink. Her eyes were dark yet bright, and her forehead was crowned with neatly-trimmed bangs. She has delicate features and a smooth body that outshines the moon and the stars, with her dark yet bright eyes that can captivate any man. She could be said to be the epitome of subtle and innocent beauty. Wild Universe She was a beautiful and lithe young woman. Her looks were elegant and her skin was flawless, as if she were a dream painted by an artist. She wore a black dress that fell to her knees, revealing straight and slender thighs and creamy white ankles. Personality Childish, playful, arrogant, has a thrill for battles and no problem following the Slaughter path. She has a very rebellious attitude and carefree personality. Lin Ming in the Asura Road together and trusting Lin Ming with her life even though faced with life-death situations. For a genius to grow, they had to experience the pressure of true life or death battles. Moreover, Xiao Moxian naturally had adventurous and wild blood running through her veins. If she didn’t take risks she wouldn’t be at ease. Later on in the Asura Road , she is shown to have a more mature disposition, contrary to her childish and playful personality in early years. Background Xiao Moxian can be said to be the proudest daughter of heaven, having been born from the union of Divine Beast and a human, a talent that is said to have occurred in the last several billions of years in the Divine Realm. This gives her a constitution that is filled with the laws of nirvanic fire and destruction of Dark Phoenix, and a top rate comprehension speed of a peak genius. Not only does she have unfathomable talent and potential in cultivation, but she also stems from a deep heritage. Her mother is royalty among God Beasts and her father is a very influential figure in the Demon faction with a deep cultivation, this could be said to be a match made in heaven. Furthermore, she also has a grandfather Empyrean who is the leader of the Demon clan in the Divine Realm, she was the precious child of the monster race and Demondawn bloodline. With her phoenix background, she can easily perceive the Fire laws to a mind-boggling extent, making her the queen of fire in the entire Divine Realm. The benefits that the Dark Phoenix bloodline gave Xiao Moxian were not just her comprehension and compatibility with the Fire Laws, but also her powerful mortal body. Her physical defense was no worse than Lin Ming's, even faintly surpassing his. This is because a phoenix's greatest ability did not lie in their durable body and ability to control fire, but after being reborn from a sea of flames, a phoenix would become stronger. Synopsis Wild Universe After more than five thousand years, Xiao Moxian broke into the Empyrean realm. From the human younger generation, besides Frost Dream, she was the first one to step into the Empyrean realm. The day Xiao Moxian broke into the Empyrean realm she had accepted the mission of protecting a land that had been developed by humanity. At the same time, she also gained her own subjects. Because Xiao Moxian hadn’t been an Empyrean for too long, her territory consisted of a mere single planet – New Ming Planet. This planet was named by Xiao Moxian. Everyone who first gathered at New Ming Planet had voluntarily come from other human enclaves. They were the first group of residents who decided to inhabit this wasteland and develop the planet. They sowed the seeds of humanity. Through their hard work and constant construction, New Ming Planet slowly became more and more prosperous. However… a mere 200 years after New Ming Planet was established, the saints had come! Xiao Moxian and the lives of the hundreds of billions of people that followed her and were shouldered by her, now stood against the army of the saints. Currently, Xiao Moxian’s only advantage was that New Ming Planet was hidden extremely well and was covered in violent space flows and concealing array formations. It would be difficult for the legions of the saints to find this place. However, no matter how well-hidden this planet, all mysteries were eventually grinded away by the saints through the use of time. Ten years ago, a saint race legion had sailed into a star domain near New Ming Planet. Xiao Moxian made a decisive choice. She took the initiative to lead the disciples of her Demon Fairy Celestial Palace to a place far away from New Ming Planet. Then, she purposefully revealed some flaws to the armies of the saints, allowing them to discover her before she escaped and led them away. Like this, Xiao Moxian was able to forcefully lead away the legions of the saints that had arrived at her doorstep. The saint legions that chased after Xiao Moxian weren’t easy to deal with. They had two middle Empyreans in their ranks and they were also skilled in tracking techniques. Xiao Moxian with her vast number of disciples as well as her fleet of spirit ships was ultimately unable to rid herself of this tracking. So, after bringing the fleet of the saints to a desolate part of space that was quintillions of miles away and leaving the Hidden Dragon Galaxy, her forces suddenly turned around and engaged the saints in a life or death battle! This battle had been cruel and tragic. The two saint race Empyreans were completely killed off and their fleets were almost completely annihilated, but her Demon Fairy Celestial Palace also paid a deep price. Those brave warriors of Demon Fairy Celestial Palace who died in that battle were Xiao Moxian’s most loyal followers who had served her before New Ming Planet was even established… However, good fortune never came in pairs and misfortune never came alone. After these saint legions were destroyed by Xiao Moxian, an even stronger enemy approached. The one to come this time was… the Good Fortune Saint Son and the Legion of Famine! During her battle with the two middle Empyreans, Xiao Moxian had already disguised her appearance and she had even killed off her two opponents. Finally, she cleaned out the battlefield. Xiao Moxian thought that her own identity hadn’t been leaked, but the arrival of the Good Fortune Saint Son meant that her whereabouts had likely been made known to him. Xiao Moxian originally didn’t fear the Good Fortune Saint Son at all. But presently, the Good Fortune Saint Son was in control of Famine’s avatar! Famine’s true form was at the True Divinity rank, and even at the top of the True Divinity rank. As for Famine’s avatar, although it was weaker than its main body, it still had war strength close to that of a middle True Divinity. In the hands of the Good Fortune Saint Son, the power that Famine’s avatar could display was greatly limited. Still, it must possess a strength similar to the weakest of True Divinities.Chapter 2011 – Xiao Moxian of 6000 Years Later But not only was she discovered, even the forces of Empyrean Transience and Dragon Fang have been locked down by the Good Fortune Saint Son throughout the Hidden Dragon Galaxy. Originally, the Good Fortune Saint Son didn’t know that there were other human influences in the Hidden Dragon Galaxy besides Xiao Moxian’s. In order to coordinate and help shield Demon Fairy Celestial Palace, Dragon Fang and Empyrean Transience had been slowly discovered by the Good Fortune Saint Son. Empyrean Transience’s influence was far larger than a single New Ming Planet. The Good Fortune Saint Son had yet to locate New Ming Planet but was now already beginning to hone in on Empyrean Transience’s location.Chapter 2012 – The Burden of a Leader Powers and Abilities Fire Laws * As a phoenix, she has a inherent advantage in the fire laws and has reached a terrifying degree. The flames she uses are extremely powerful that it can burn even the toughest of steel like it was paper. The intensity of her flames is so strong that it has a corrosive nature to it, burning even space into nihility. Hence, her epithet; the queen of fire. Heavenly Absorbing Demon Art * It is a cruel and overbearing cultivation method that absorbs all true essence through a black vortex with a very strong gravitational pull. This black vortex is like the vast galaxy, slowly spinning.It can absorb the energy of others and convert it to one's use, also it can absorb even the comprehensions and cultivation attainments of others; which can't be returned apparently. * This technique can also release the absorbed potential and attack the opponent, making it have a universal use in a fight. It can be said that this transcendent divine might is best suited for her, since the maker is her grandfather. Nirvanic Rebirth * The ultimate ability of a phoenix that can make the user undergo a nirvana. During the renewal, a phoenix will experience their flesh and blood being burned in a sea of flame Each rebirth increases the talent and potential of a phoenix, attaining a qualitative leap in both mortal body toughness and fire intensity. * A phoenix had to experience nine renewals of the divine phoenix, in other words nine nirvanas. Each nirvana is a rebirth through a bath of flames, but this is dependent on the phoenix's potential and talent. Bloodline quality may also be a variable since most phoenix's who had undergone 5 above rebirths were mainly royalty. * A phoenix’s nirvana meant to undergo nirvana within the center of a sun. A grown-up phoenix would choose to undergo nirvana in the center of a blazing star. The more powerful the phoenix was, the more terrifying the star they chose. * Nirvana, in essence, is a heavenly tribulation that a phoenix had to undergo. Meaning that if they failed in their nirvana, even a phoenix would perish. Infinite Combustion of Blood Essence * When a phoenix has undergone their nirvanic rebirth, they attain the greatest ability of a phoenix; the ability to burn blood essence at an infinite rate. This of course grants the user unfathomable energy and combat potential, that can easily overwhelm a relatively stronger opponent. Relationships Lin Ming Love of her life and the father of her son. New Ming Planet New Ming Planet was the only planet that Xiao Moxian had established in the Hidden Dragon Galaxy in the past. Tens of billions of people lived on New Ming Planet. These people had slowly migrated from other star territories in the last 200-300 years and were Xiao Moxian’s loyal subjects. Xiao Moxian loved her people with all her heart. When the saints invaded the Hidden Dragon Galaxy, Xiao Moxian pledged that she would protect the people of New Ming Planet so that they could live long and prosperous lives filled with children and hope. But as the Good Fortune Saint Son continued to shrink his encirclement, Xiao Moxian was eventually unable to stay with New Ming Planet. She had no choice but to leave. Equipment * Dragon Tendon Whip - Xiao Moxian's main weapon. * Thousand Mile Heartlink - A top sixth grade divine runic symbol attached to a necklace. Its function is to use the necklace to remember a person’s soul aura. Then, the master of this necklace could use it to communicate with that person. As long as are were in the same universe, even if they are separated by 10 quadrillion miles the necklace with the Heart Spirit Symbol will still be able to send a message! This is something that no sound transmitting talisman could ever compare with. * High grade spirit vestment - bought in the Asura Road during the treasure fair in the Divine Runic Masters Guild. Quotes * (Xiao Moxian restless) “Although you have a great destiny, who would have thought that I would have such bad luck following you. To think that in this damned place we’ve been caught by a World King powerhouse…”Chapter 1481 – Meeting Tian Mingzi * (Complaining to Lin Ming) “I’m sorry that you didn’t hurry up with that. Aiya, that really hurt!”Chapter 1481 – Meeting Tian Mingzi * (Xiao Moxian said to the father and son pair) “We’re about to fight soon and not only are you not adjusting yourselves to your best condition but you’re actually exchanging moves here! This is just too childish!”Chapter 2044 – The Good Fortune Legion * “Whoever fears death is a woman!” A ruffian soldier carelessly shouted. But as he did so, he noticed Xiao Moxian who stood near Lin Ming suddenly cast him a frosty look. The soldier quickly shrunk his neck, immediately changing his statement, “Whoever fears death is a coward!”Chapter 2045 – Two Armies Meet * (Xiao Moxian shouted in sharp contention) “You stupid!”, “If you know your limits then hurry up and surrender to me and be my dog. But...I don’t think I can stand it. To have such an ugly dog, just thinking of it makes me nauseous.”Chapter 2045 – Two Armies Meet Trivia * Her existence can be said to have not occured in the last several hundreds of millions of years, but might be overruled because of Floating Feather God King's existence; a True Divinity half-God beast. * She seems childish but is actually very calculative and intelligent. * Her talent, without Lin Ming in perspective, is at the top of the Divine Realm. * She is Lin Ming's 3rd wife. * Her body before her nirvana rebirth is as tough as Lin Ming at complete Eight Inner Gates. * Divine Seal Decree - Merit points: 116,507,820 ch 1197 * She beacame a true phoenix in the 1533 chapther afther her first nirvana Gallery Xiao Moxian With Tiaotie.png|Xiao Moxian with God Beast Tiaotie References Category:Characters Category:Monster Race Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Divine Realm Category:Demon Race Category:Demondawn Heavenly Palace Category:33 Heavens Category:Human Race Category:Blue Moon Sect Category:Wild Universe Category:Demon Fairy Celestial Palace